I'm Not a Hero
by moollii
Summary: The aftermath of Wally's death and how Nightwing currently feels about it
**Hey y'all! So I've been inspired by The Dark Knight soundtrack.** ** _I'm Not a Hero_** **is by far one of my favorites, (thank you Howard Zinn!).**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 _I'm not a hero,_ were the first thoughts that ran through his head. _Another person I've failed to save. I'm not a hero, not really._

He surveyed the scene before him. It was cold and a snowstorm was beginning to start. A few feet away from him were Artemis and M'gann. Close to them were Flash and Impulse. All had tears running down their face. Next to him were Superboy and Aqualad. Blue Beetle was on the ground next to Aqualad murmuring to himself. He let out a little sigh and bent down to get Blue on his feet. He gently sent him and the two other men beside him to the Bioship. Then he slowly walked other to where the other grieving heroes were. He put a hand on Flash's shoulder and gave him a little nod. Flash then went other to Impulse and then they slowly, painfully slow, walked into the Bioship. He stilled himself and took a deep breath. This would be the hardest part.

He crouched down next to M'gann and Artemis. Again, he put his hand on M'gann's shoulder, and like he did with the Flash, gave her a small nod. She gave a minute nod back and gave Artemis one last hug before floating back to the Bioship.

"Artemis." He winced at how loud his voice was in the cold, empty arctic.

"Atremis, we have to leave. There's a storm coming," his voice shook as she looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"You're not even going to grieve? Or let me grieve?" she cried out at him. He looked at her sadly, then took off his mask.

"Of course I'm grieving Artemis. For the rest of my life, I'm going to have nightmares about this. But for now, I can't. I have to keep going for the sake of my team. Trust me, there will be time for grieving, but right now, you need to survive. And that means getting into the Bioship before you freeze to death. Do you really think Wally wants that to happen? Cuz I don't think he does. He would want you to live, so live!"

She burst into a fresh set of tears as she grabbed onto him. He carefully picked her and walked to the Bioship where the others were waiting.

 _I can't even keep my best friend from dying,_ he thought miserably, _I'm not a hero._

* * *

The missing League had returned from Rimbor. He barely had time to even nod at Bruce before he was dragged into another set of meetings where people would scream at him. Honestly, he deserved it. Every bit of hatred they had for him, he deserved. He didn't even care that they had only yelled at him and never gave him a chance to defend himself. He took a deep breath before walking into the room they had chosen for this meeting.

"Nightwing, sit," Superman's voice rang out throughout the conference room. It seemed to echo loudly for what seemed hours.

"It has been brought to our attention that you lied to everyone about Aqualad's betrayal and Artemis' death. However, since the Light and the world have been saved, it will be excused. If you ever do anything like this again, there will be consequences," Superman finished.

"What?!"

He winced as the voices screamed out at him.

"He does all this and nothing happens to him?" Lagoon Boy was by far the angriest. "We were all captured thanks to his 'plan' and we've all suffered because of his lying!"

"Enough."

Batman's voice rang out. He had seen the clutching and unclutching of Nightwing's hands.

"But he isn't capable of leading us! He lied to us and he put us all at risk by doing so!" Lagoon Boy would not stop.

"He isn't a hero!"

The room went into shocked silence as Nightwing suddenly stood up, causing his chair to land several feet behind him.

"You're right! Is that what you want to hear! You're right, I _don't_ deserve to be a hero. I'm _not_ hero. Happy? Yes, I lied to you all. But don't you think losing my best friend, _my brother_ , is enough punishment for me? None of you realize how hard it was for me, to lie to every single one of you every single day. You know _nothing_ about me if you're willing to scream at me like this for hours at end. I felt as if I did deserve all the screaming, but enough is enough. I'm done. Happy?"

He walked out of the silent room, almost hoping that someone would come after him. But no one ever did.

* * *

 **I hope the ending's ok and you all liked it! I feel like it's a little OC but I tried. Please let me know about any mistakes and thank you for reading!**


End file.
